


I'm Walking A Fine Line Between Hope And Despair

by lxvitate



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: :DDD, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, brian is the sun, but it will, but not, freddie is the star, jim is temperance, john is the hermit, none of this makes sense, paul is the tower, roger is the fool, tarot au, the boys are tarot cards, theyre like gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: The Kingdom of Rhye is run by The Sun, and his wife, The Moon. They lived in peace with special people of the land who had mystical powers such as their rulers. These inhabitants, Arcanians, lived just outside the palace. However, The Moon fell ill and passed long ago. The Sun's second in command, The Star, witnessed the man fall into despair, and the Kingdom fell with him.Now, The Star, along with The Sun and several of his Arcanian friends, must bring order back to Rhye.One problem, the Tower will not let them restore that order. He wants absolute control over the Kingdom of Rhye, and he'll get it, one way or another.Can The Sun and his loyal friends put a stop to the Tower? All while balancing romance, relationships, and mental strains?
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury, Brian May & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Brian May, John Deacon & Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	I'm Walking A Fine Line Between Hope And Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! I'm a little nervous as to how it's going to turn out :') planning a full out au is kinda hard and I dont know if I'm gonna explain things right but uh let me know your thoughts, and uh, welcome to the show!

"Look, darling, I highly believe we are being irrational-"

The Sun held up a glowing hand and quieted his aide, rushing to his wife's bedroom. She had been sick for some time, and he'd just gotten word of her worsening condition, fearing the worst.

The Star followed, his brows furrowed worriedly. His king had to stay positive, for the good of the people. There was no telling what could happen if the king was upset for an extended period of time.

"I'm sure she's going to be alright," He said, not fully believing it. "I can request The Fool to-" The Sun whipped around, his dark brown curls following his movements like liquid.

"Freddie, _please_. You can't avoid this. Let me worry about my wife _in peace_." Freddie slowly lowered his hand, hurt. It was only his job to be hopeful. Hopeful for The Moon. Hopeful for The Sun. Hopeful for _their people._

He stood there for a while, debating whether or not to continue to help the king. He looked at the pentagram necklace he wore, and saw that it had turned a darker shade of blue than normal. _That's not good._

Freddie reluctantly followed The Sun to his wife's bedroom, and slipped behind him quietly. He earned a sharp glare before the king rushed to The Moon's bedside.

He took note of The Hermit in the corner and walked over to join him, dropping his darkening pendant down his shirt to hide it. The Hermit looked at him curiously, before pulling his grey hood down.

"How is she?" Freddie asked, masking his voice to be cheerful. The Hermit narrowed his eyes before sighing and turned to the dying queen.

"Pretending to be hopeful when you are not does not make things better, Star." He spoke quietly. Freddie's eyes widened. "Oh please, I saw your pendant. Be careful, don't slip into a reversal."

"Me? Reversed? Darling, you humour me." Freddie lied, "Brian is just...having a moment right now. He'll be right as rain as soon as he realizes his queen is going to be healthy." He didn't think The Moon would be okay. He saw Death in the corridor a few days ago, and he looked impatient. Brian would be lucky to have his wife for one more night.

"Just...be careful, Star." The Hermit warned, switching his cane to the other hand. Freddie scoffed despite his growing fear about the queen.

"John, just call me Freddie. I don't mind." He laughed. John crumpled his face again. He contemplated clamming up for months again, but heaven forbid the queen did die, he would be needed. He shook his head.

"You know I can't do that, Star. It's unnatural! And don't call me John." Freddie pouted and twisted the golden rings on his fingers in unease. He had a bad feeling, and the knot in his chest grew tighter with every second. He turned to walk towards The Sun, as he sat by his wife's side.

"Brian," He started, "We've got to go do our rounds in the kingdom. We can't neglect-"

"Please, Fred. Can you _stop?_ " He spoke quietly, yet sharply, taking Freddie aback with his aggressiveness. "I don't want to go out there. Not while she's..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Freddie nodded, urging himself to be optimistic before something bad happened.

"Look, darling. I understand what you're feeling, but-"

"Do you? Do you, Freddie?" Brian spat, whirling around to stick his glowing yellow finger in his aide's face. The Star just sighed in response. He was getting tired of being interrupted. "Because last I checked, you don't have a soulmate. Your stars haven't lit up around anyone in years, because the one chance you had? You fucked it up, Fred. You fucked it up big time."

Silence fell upon the room. The only sounds were Brian's heavy breathing and the birds outside.

The star-shaped freckles dotting Freddie's cheeks that usually shone a light gold grew dim. He stared at Brian, not believing such an outrage of hurtful words could come out of his mouth. He didn't mean it. He couldn't have!

Yet his throat closed and burned, his eyes tearing up. He didn't blink, in fear that it would betray him and roll down his cheek. Brian didn't waver, his outstretched arm slowly coming to rest at his side. His heavy breathing slowed a fraction, but his livid expression remained.

"Brian. That's a little out of line." John picked up his lantern and walked over to the two. "We know you're hurting, but the kingdom cannot suffer along with your wife. Think rationally." He touched the end of his staff to The Sun's chest, slowly moving him away from Freddie.

The Star found himself unable to breathe. His heart pounded a mile a minute, and tears were so close to spilling. He didn't blink. He _refused_ to blink. 

Brian faltered, wanting to take it back. To apologize. But he narrowed his eyes and stormed out of the room, much too heated to think rationally. John spared the shaking Freddie a look before going after the king, trying to talk sense into him.

Freddie watched the door close quietly, his vision impaired severely. As soon as the heavy oak shut, he choked out a sob and covered his mouth in shock. He sat on the edge of the bed shared by the queen and shut his eyes tight, letting the tears flow freely down his face. He pulled out his pendant, rubbing the blurring tears from his eyes. Looking at the jewels embedded into the necklace, he saw that they had turned almost black.

_Shit._

Taking a few shaky breaths, Freddie focused his negative thoughts into positive ones. _In for four, hold for seven, out for eight._ He breathed and happy thoughts crossed his mind until the jewels had returned to a dark blue, which still wasn't good, but it was better than before. The door creaked open, catching his attention.

Death had walked through the door, his scythe glistening in the setting sun. Freddie's eyes widened in realization and he stood up, beginning to protest, when a skeletal hand silenced him.

"Please, Death," Freddie pleaded. "Don't take her away yet. Brian is not ready, he-"

Death ignored him and walked, or glided, to the bed. He stared at The Moon for a while before turning to Freddie, pointing his scythe dangerously close to his chest.

 _ **"Do not delay the inevitable, Star."**_ He spoke in a booming voice that rattled Freddie's insides. _**"I have been waiting for this day for too long. The king will never be ready for this, I'm afraid."**_

Freddie nodded, stepping away from Death and walking to the corner of the room. Great. So, not only was he the one to awaken Brian's anger, but _he'd also_ have to be the one to tell The Sun about his wife's death. 

This was not his day.


End file.
